Everybody Loves Hugo transcript
Episode 12 - Written by: Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz Directed by: Daniel Attias Act 1 screen with voiceover. CHANG: In a world of conflict and strife, there is but one fact we all can agree upon... everybody loves Hugo. is heard as a picture of Hurley fills the screen. CHANG: Born to humble surroundings, Hugo Reyes has always been a beacon of light for all who cross his path. of Hurley as a baby are shown. CHANG: Hugo's lifelong love affair with chicken led him to acquire and then expand the Mr. Cluck's chain into a worldwide phenomenon. are shown of Mr. Cluck's stores in famous locations across the globe. CHANG: The exponential growth of Hugo's success was startling. But financial success wasn't the end. It was the beginning. Hugo and giving became synonymous. video of Hurley shaking hands with volunteers in hard hats is played. CHANG: Parks, playgrounds, hospitals, the Mr. Cluck's House for Children... the philanthropy was unparalleled. of Hurley at various ribbon cutting ceremonies are shown. CHANG: Which brings us to this evening and the opening of the Hugo Reyes Palentology Wing at the Golden State Natural History Museum. A lasting beacon of culture that bears the name of one of our city's greatest benefactors. previous clips and photos are revealed to have been part of a slide show. Flash sideways timeline - Pierre Chang is speaking in front of a large crowd at a formal banquet. CHANG: Ladies and gentlemen, our man of the year... Hugo Reyes! fills the room as the spotlight shifts to Hurley. He stands and modestly accepts the praise. The cheers turn into a standing ovation. ---- time later, Hurley walks through the lobby with his mother while carrying an award in the shape of a dinosaur. HURLEY: Pretty cool trophy, huh? CARMEN: Mmm hmm, Hugo... HURLEY: Oh, you know we got the Human Fund next Saturday night... can you make it? CARMEN: Another trophy... everybody loves Hugo... you know who doesn't? Women. HURLEY: Ma! CARMEN: You need a woman in your life. Especially one who has not nursed you. HURLEY: That's disgusting. And I'm too busy to meet someone... CARMEN: You're not too busy. You're too scared! HURLEY: I'm not scared! CARMEN: Good, because you have a date tomorrow. HURLEY: I do? CARMEN: Grandpa Tito's neighbor's daughter. Rosalita. She agreed to lunch with you. HURLEY: What's she like? CARMEN: Willing to meet you. HURLEY: Ma-- CARMEN: You're going! She's gonna love you! And if she doesn't... we will find someone who does! slaps him. ---- - Hurley kneels at Libby's grave and replaces a wilted flower with a fresh one. HURLEY: A lot of crazy stuff's been happening... I kind of wish I could talk to you about it in person. A lot of people come to talk to me after they've... you know... gone. It would be nice if you did too. ILANA: Hugo! approaches. ILANA: You ready to go? Once I'm back, we're leaving. HURLEY: Where are you going? ILANA: The Black Rock. If we're going to destroy that plane, we'll need dynamite. HURLEY: You sure that's the right move? ILANA: No. But it's the only move we have. HURLEY: Well... you're the expert. ILANA: Whose grave is this? HURLEY: Her name was Libby. She was in the tail section of the plane. We were gonna have our first date. It was gonna be, like... a picnic. But then she was murdered. ILANA: I'm sorry. HURLEY: Yeah, me too... walks away. The whispers are heard. MICHAEL: Hey! sees Michael standing before him. HURLEY: What are you doing here? MICHAEL: I'm here to stop you from getting everyone killed. Act 2 and Michael stare at each other. MICHAEL: You gonna say something? HURLEY: Why should I trust you? You murdered Libby and Ana Lucia. MICHAEL: That doesn't matter right now. What matters is you going across that island to blow up that plane. People are gonna die. A lot of people, and it's gonna be your fault. HURLEY: What? MICHAEL: Because people are listening to you now, Hurley. JACK: Hurley! approaches. JACK: Who are you talking to? HURLEY: Um... no one. JACK: Come on. We're leaving. walks away. ---- sideways - Hurley sits alone at a restaurant eating chips. A waiter approaches. WAITER: Can I get you some more homemade tortilla chips? HURLEY: Sure. Whatever... waiter begins collecting the extra dining ware opposite Hurley. HURLEY: Uh... can you leave those? I'm meeting someone. She's running late. WAITER: Right. Chips are on the way. waiter walks away. LIBBY: Hugo? looks up from his menu and sees Libby standing before him. HURLEY: Uh... hi. Nice to meet you. gets to his feet and pulls out a chair for her. HURLEY: Wow! Uh... I wasn't expecting someone like you. LIBBY: Uh... I'm sorry? HURLEY: You know, someone so... pretty. Please, have a seat. sits down. Hurley returns to his seat. HURLEY: You don't look like a Rosalita... LIBBY: Oh, uh... my name isn't Rosalita. It's Libby. HURLEY: So... you're not my blind date? LIBBY: No, I... I just saw you from across the room. HURLEY: Well... how did you know my name? LIBBY: Well, if I tell you, you're gonna think I'm crazy. HURLEY: No I won't. reaches out and grabs his hands. LIBBY: Hugo, do you believe that two people can be connected? Like soulmates? HURLEY: I guess... LIBBY: You don't remember me, do you? HURLEY: Should I? DR. BROOKS: What are you doing, Elizabeth? Are you bothering this man? Brooks approaches the table and speaks to Libby. LIBBY: No! No, he... he's an old friend. HURLEY: Actually, we just... wait, what? What's going on? DR. BROOKS: I apologize for the intrusion. attempts to wrestle Libby from her chair. DR. BROOKS: Come on. LIBBY: No, Dr. Brooks, if I could just-- HURLEY: Doctor? DR. BROOKS: I'm sorry, she just wandered off. HURLEY: Wandered off from where? LIBBY: Everything that I said, Hugo... I meant it. DR. BROOKS: Forgive us. Brooks leads Libby away from the table. Hurley follows them outside and sees them board a van belonging to the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute. ---- - Ilana returns to the beach camp. ILANA: Alright, let's go. We have to make it to the outriggers and across the channel to Hydra Island before nightfall. RICHARD: Do you have the dynamite? opens her bag to show Richard. ILANA: Four sticks. Enough to destroy the cockpit and all the instruments. That plane'll never fly. HURLEY: Um... I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean, for one thing, that stuff's really unstable. ILANA: You have to trust me. I've been training my whole life for this. HURLEY: To blow stuff up? ILANA: To protect you! HURLEY: Yeah, but how's blowing up the plane protecting us? ILANA: With that plane gone, that thing won't be able to leave the island. HURLEY: Yeah... well neither will we. And then we'll be stuck here with it and it will be angry at us. begins throwing bottles of water into her bag of dynamite. ILANA: Jacob said Richard will know what to do. And Richard said to blow up the plane, correct? RICHARD: Yes. HURLEY: Well, Jacob never said anything about it to me. I mean... what if Richard's wrong? ILANA: Hugo, I'm looking out for your best interests! All of you! Nothing is more important than this! That thing is evil! And God help us if it ever leaves this island! Because if it-- drops her bag and the dynamite explodes, killing her. The blasts knocks everyone else off their feet. ---- on the Island, Locke carves a wooden stick. MAN conversation: ...about six feet off the ground. SAWYER: That gonna be a spear? LOCKE: I'm not sure what it's gonna be yet, James. When the time is right, it'll tell me. SAWYER: You talk to wood now? KATE: Sawyer... SAWYER: What? LOCKE: Something I can do for you two? SAWYER: Is there something you can do? How about anything? Those bastards on the other island grabbed Jin and we're just sittin' here twiddlin' our damn thumbs, doin' nothin' about it! LOCKE: There's a difference between doing nothing and waiting. KATE: So what are we waiting for? LOCKE: You were only able to come back to this island because you all did it together. If we're gonna get on that plane and leave, it has to happen the same way. We're waiting for your friends to get here, Kate. Hugo... Sun... Jack. That's the only way we're ever getting off this... Godforsaken rock. KATE: Well, I don't see that happening. LOCKE: Well, let's just hope you're wrong. enters the camp. SAWYER: Where have you been? does not respond. He turns to Locke. SAYID: Can I speak to you in private? LOCKE: Absolutely. walk into the jungle together. LOCKE: Everything go alright? SAYID: Yes. LOCKE: Did Widmore see you? SAYID: No, but his people did. LOCKE: And you let them live? SAYID: I didn't see the point of killing them when I had what I came for. LOCKE: So you found what they were hiding in the submarine? SAYID: I most certainly did. pulls back some bushes to reveal Desmond, bound to a tree. Act 3 looks through Ilana's possessions, including a book (Dostoevsky's "Notes from Underground" in Russian) and the pouch containing Jacob's ashes. Nearby, Richard empties out a bag. BEN: Now what? RICHARD: We get more dynamite. Or else she died for nothing. JACK: Maybe she died to show us to stay the hell away from dynamite. RICHARD: Well Jack, that's a risk I'm willing to take. JACK: Richard, I promised Sun that I'd get her off this island. RICHARD: Well Jack, I... I wish you hadn't done that. If it makes you feel any better, you can blame it on me. HURLEY: I think Richard's right. It's the only choice we've got. Trust me, Jack. JACK: Okay. RICHARD: Good. Let's get moving. ---- sideways - a cashier calls out order numbers at a Mr. Cluck's. CASHIER: 38! Number 38! walks up to the counter. CASHIER: Mr. Reyes! What an honor! HURLEY: Give me a bucket. Family size. CASHIER: Of course. Right away, sir. later, Hurley sits eating his bucket of chicken, he notices Desmond watching him. WOMAN: 41! Number 41! HURLEY: What? DESMOND: I'm sorry. Have I seen you before? HURLEY: I own the place. Maybe you saw my commercial. You want a Cluckateer key chain? DESMOND: No, it's not that. Were you on Oceanic flight 815? About a week ago... from Sydney. HURLEY: Uh... yeah. DESMOND: So was I. HURLEY: Wow, what a coincidence... DESMOND: Listen, you mind if I join you while I wait for my order? sits down. HURLEY: Be my guest... DESMOND: Ooh... that is a lot of chicken! HURLEY: I eat when I'm depressed! DESMOND: Ah! So what's her name? HURLEY: I met a girl on a blind date the other night. DESMOND: And you didn't... it didn't go how you hoped? HURLEY: Mmm, she's totally awesome... except for one thing. She's crazy! DESMOND: Well, all women are a little bit crazy, brother... HURLEY: No, this one actually lives in the loony bin. I mean, I saw the van. She's full on nuts. I mean, she started sane... but then, she told me that we already knew each other. And that, I'd remember! DESMOND: Tell me something...did you believe her when she said she knew you? HURLEY: Yeah. Kinda... DESMOND: Now, I say go with your gut. You know, maybe you should... you should try to find out where she thinks she knew you from before you give up on her. CASHIER: 42! Order 42! DESMOND: Ah! That's me, brother. Well, uh... it was nice bumpin' into ya. ---- - Locke approaches Desmond. LOCKE: Hello. DESMOND: Hello. LOCKE: I'm sorry Sayid tied you up but he was afraid you would run before we had a chance to talk. DESMOND: I don't blame him. Although, as I explained to him before he left... I have nowhere to run to, brother. LOCKE: Well, if that's not the best argument against captivity that I've ever heard, I don't know what is. frees Desmond. LOCKE: Would you mind if I asked you a couple of questions, Desmond? DESMOND: Not at all. LOCKE: Why did Charles Widmore bring you back to the island? DESMOND: Considering I was kidnapped, you'd have to ask him. looks at Sayid. SAYID: They had him under armed guard. DESMOND: He threw me into a wood shack and blasted me with a massive amount of electromagnetism. LOCKE: If you don't mind my asking, Desmond... how could you be sure what it was that he blasted you with? DESMOND: Experience. is unsettled by Desmond's demeanor. LOCKE: Do you know who I am? DESMOND: Of course. You're John Locke. looks at Sayid. LOCKE: Head back to camp. I'll be back soon. SAYID: Where are you going? LOCKE: Desmond and I need to take a walk. leaves. Locke pulls Desmond to his feet. LOCKE: There's something I'd like to show you. ---- on the Island, Richard, Miles, Frank, Ben, Jack and Sun are walking down a jungle path. BEN: Kinda makes you think, doesn't it? JACK: What's that? BEN: Ilana. There she was - handpicked by Jacob, trained to come and protect you candidates, no sooner does she tell you who you are, then she blows up. The Island was done with her. Makes me wonder what's gonna happen when it's done with us. arrive at the Black Rock. RICHARD: All right everyone, this might take a few minutes. I don't want anyone but me handling that dynamite, so I'm gonna go it alone. Where's Hugo? JACK: I thought he was up front with you HURLEY and screaming: Run! Run! Go! Go! Go! Go! Black Rock explosion tumbles everyone to the ground. Hurley makes it to his feet. RICHARD: Why the hell did you do that?! HURLEY: I'm protecting us. Act 4 RICHARD: What the hell were you thinking?! JACK: Calm down. RICHARD: Now what-what are we supposed to do now? JACK: That's it. That's enough. RICHARD: We're dead. We're all dead. storms off. MILES: A warning might have been nice there, Hugo. HURLEY: I did say "Run." MILES: Why'd you do that? HURLEY: Michael told me to. MILES: Who? HURLEY: Michael. He's one of the people who come back and yell at me after they die. He told me I had to stop everyone from blowing up the plane. So...no dynamite, no more blowing up. MILES: That happen a lot? Dead people yelling at you? HURLEY: It happens enough. MILES: And you just listen to whatever they say? HURLEY: Dead people are more reliable than alive people. ---- sideways - Large photo of tropical island on a wall. DR. BROOKS: How can I help you, Mr. Reyes? Brooks sits behind the desk of his office. HURLEY: Want to ask you about that girl the other day. Libby? I was wondering if maybe I could see her. DR. BROOKS: I don't think that's a good idea. She's not well. HURLEY: Clearly, she's well enough for, like, a fajita field trip. DR. BROOKS: Well, that's my mistake. I misjudged her condition. HURLEY: Her condition? DR. BROOKS: She has issues with reality. HURLEY: What do you mean? DR. BROOKS: I just think it probably wouldn't be a good idea for you to see her right now. It'll only confuse her. HURLEY: You said "probably", which means you might make an exception. DR. BROOKS: Well, perhaps for family. HURLEY: Or a generous donor? DR. BROOKS: I'm sorry. HURLEY out a checkbook: The rec room looked pretty gnarly on my way in. What do you think 100K might buy? ---- the rec room, Hugo watches a man play Connect Four. Other patients are moving about. Libby is escorted into the room. Libby and Hugo wave to each other. She sits down at his table. LIBBY: You remembered? HURLEY: No. I'm sorry. LIBBY: Then why are you here? HURLEY: Where is it you think you know me from? LIBBY: Um, I'm not sure. I...I know it won't make sense. HURLEY: Try me. LIBBY: A few days ago, I was watching TV, and one of your commercials came on. And the moment that I saw you, it was like I was hit over the hand. All these memories came washing back...of my life...only...it was...another life. HURLEY: What kind of memories? LIBBY: There was a plane crash...and uh...I was on an island. HURLEY: And I was there? LIBBY: Think so. We...knew each other. We...liked each other. And then when I got here, it was almost like I'd been here before. And for some reason, Hugo, I have a memory of you being here, too. HURLEY: Um... This is the first time I've ever been in a mental hospital. LIBBY: Yeah, I know. But I can't get you out of my brain. That's why the other night when I saw you, I had to talk to you, because if you remembered me... HURLEY: I wish I could, Libby. But...I can't. I'm sorry. LIBBY: It's okay. It's okay. I'm crazy. HURLEY: Yeah, probably, but...we all got something, right? I mean, it takes a lot of guts to go up to a total stranger and tell them you know them from some bizarro alternate universe. I'm scared just saying "hi" to a girl. LIBBY: You're doing fine. laughs. HURLEY: Hey, can you ever like, like...get outta here? On day pass or... LIBBY: Yeah, I'm here voluntarily. HURLEY: Well...would you like to do something? LIBBY: You mean...a date? HURLEY: Uh...yeah. LIBBY: I'd love that. ---- - Locke leading Desmond through the jungle. LOCKE: Remind me, Desmond - how long were you down in that hatch, pushing that button? DESMOND: Three years. LOCKE: And here you are, back for more. If I didn't know better, I'd say this island has it in for you. DESMOND: Do you know better? LOCKE: Excuse me? DESMOND: Well, there's nothing special about me, brother. This island has it in for all of us. LOCKE: Yes, it does. looks upset at something behind Desmond in the jungle. DESMOND his head: What? boy, with his hand on a tree, stares at them. DESMOND: Who's that? LOCKE: Just ignore him. walks away. DESMOND: Do you know that boy? LOCKE: I said ignore him! boy smiles broadly and departs. ---- at the exploded and burning "Black Rock". JACK: Where you going? RICHARD: Ben, back at the DHARMA barracks - there's still grenades there? Explosives? BEN: Yes, I think so. RICHARD: Then that's where we're going. JACK: Maybe we should talk about this a minute. RICHARD: Talk? There's no time to talk, but if you know what we need to do, if you know how we stop that thing from leaving the Island without blowing that plane up, then let's hear it. Let's all hear it. HURLEY: I know what we need to do. RICHARD: Really? What's that? HURLEY: We have to go talk to Locke. BEN: Are you trying to get us killed? HURLEY: It's not my idea. It's his. points to nothing Jacob says we have to talk to Locke. RICHARD: Jacob's here right now? HURLEY: Yeah. RICHARD: Ask him what the island is. HURLEY: What? RICHARD: A while back, Jacob told me what the Island was, and if he's really standing here right next to me, then just ask him. HURLEY: I don't have to prove anything to you, Richard. You either come with me or you can keep trying to blow stuff up. Your call, dude. RICHARD: He's lying. Jacob isn't telling us what to do. Because Jacob never tells us what to do. I'm going to make this simple. If that thing leaves the island, that's it. I-it's over. MILES: What's over? RICHARD: Everything. I'm destroying that plane and I can use all the help I can get. Who's coming with me? BEN: I am. MILES: I saw that thing in action, man. It doesn't want to talk. Sorry. RICHARD: Anyone else? shakes his head and Sun stays seated. JACK: Sorry, Richard. If Jacob says we go talk to Locke, we go talk to Locke. I'm going with Hugo. HURLEY: Really? nods his head. RICHARD: Don't get in our way. leaves with Miles and Ben. Jack stands and approaches Hurley. JACK: All right, Hurley. Let's go talk to Locke. Act 5 Jack, Frank and Sun are walking through the jungle. Sun writes on notepad "Did we make a mistake?" and shows Frank. LAPIDUS: Probably. HURLEY: So what do you think we should...say to Locke when we get there? I mean, how do you break the ice with a smoke monster? JACK: I wouldn't worry about it. Something tells me he's going to do most of the talking. HURLEY: Or he could just kill us all. JACK: Yeah. He could. HURLEY: I didn't see Jacob back there. I just said it because I wanted everyone to listen to me. JACK: I know. HURLEY: Then why'd you come with me? JACK: Ever since Juliet died - ever since I got her killed - all I've wanted was to fix it. But I can't. I can't ever fix it. You've no idea how hard it is for me to sit back and listen to other people tell me what I should do...but I think maybe that's the point...maybe I'm supposed to let go. HURLEY: Unless you letting go gets us killed. Going to see Locke was my idea, not Jacob's. JACK: Hurley, you asked me to trust you. This is me trusting you. HURLEY: It's a good thing you do, dude, because I have no idea where I'm going. whispers are heard. Jack and Frank ready their guns. HURLEY: Wait. It's cool, I think I know what these things are. LAPIDUS: Oh yeah? What the hell are they? HURLEY: Wait here. goes a short distance into the jungle alone. HURLEY: Hey, you around? Michael? steps out of the jungle. HURLEY: You're stuck on the Island aren't you? MICHAEL: nodding 'Cause of what I did. HURLEY: And...there're others out here like you, aren't there? That's what the whispers are? MICHAEL: Yeah. We're the ones who can't move on. HURLEY: Do you know where Locke is? points to a light some distance away. MICHAEL: There. HURLEY: Thanks. Is...is there anything I can do to...help you? MICHAEL: Don't get yourself killed. HURLEY: Okay. MICHAEL: And Hurley, if you ever do see Libby again, tell her I'm very sorry. HURLEY: I'll be sure and do that, dude. ---- sideways - Hurley and Libby are setting up a picnic on a beach. HURLEY: I got like, six different kinds of cheeses. I don't even know what they are, but the lady at the store said they were good, so...figured you'd like cheese because...everybody likes cheese. stares out to sea. HURLEY: Something wrong? LIBBY: No, not wrong, just...off. HURLEY: Have you been here before? LIBBY: No. It's just being here with you...feels so familiar. It's like a date we never had. Wow I sound completely insane, don't I? HURLEY: No...not completely. LIBBY: Why do you even want to be with me? HURLEY: Why do you want to be with me? LIBBY: What? HURLEY: C'mon. Look at me. LIBBY: I wanna be with you because I like you. HURLEY: Yeah but, you like me because...well...you're...delusional. kiss. Hurley sees flashes of them kissing in on the Island. LIBBY: What? What's wrong? HURLEY: Whoa, dude. LIBBY: What? HURLEY: I...I think I'm remembering stuff. LIBBY: You are? You mean I'm not crazy? HURLEY: No, I don't think you are. see Desmond has been watching them from his parked car. He drives away. Act 6 - Locke leads Desmond through the jungle to an old stone well. LOCKE: We're here. DESMOND: What is it? LOCKE: It's a well. approaches the well and looks down. LOCKE: Let me guess. You're wondering how deep it is? DESMOND: You read my mind. drops a torch down the well, it falls some distance and lands with a splash. LOCKE: You have any idea how old this well is, Desmond? DESMOND: Very old? LOCKE: That's exactly right, very old. So old in fact, that the people who dug this well did it completely by hand. God knows how long it took 'em. DESMOND: That seems like a lot of work just to get some water. LOCKE: Oh, they weren't looking for water. They were looking for answers. A long time ago places like the one we're standing at right now made compass needles spin. And the people holding the compasses needed to know why, so they dug. DESMOND: Did they find what they were looking for? LOCKE: No, they didn't. The reason I wanted you to see this, Desmond, is because Charles Widmore is not interested in answers, he's only interested in power. And he brought you back to the Island so that you could help him find what he's looking for. After all, this isn't the only well. DESMOND: And that's the reason you wanted me to see this? LOCKE: Why aren't you afraid? DESMOND: Excuse me? LOCKE: You're out here, middle of the jungle, with me, not a person on earth even knows you're here. Why aren't you afraid? DESMOND: What is the point in being afraid? pushes Desmond into the well. DESMOND: Aah! ---- returns to his camp. SAYID: How's our friend? LOCKE: You don't have to worry about him any more. walks off and Sawyer approaches. SAWYER: Where you been? LOCKE: I went for a walk, James. SAWYER: Well, now that you've stretched your legs, maybe you can-- arrives. SAWYER: Son of a bitch. HURLEY: Ummm...hey. LOCKE: Hello, Hugo. HURLEY: I don't know who you are, dude, or what you want, but we have to talk to you. LOCKE: We? HURLEY: There are other people with me. The thing is...you got weapons and we got weapons, and I don't want anyone to get hurt...or killed. So, we're not gonna do anything. I want your word that you're not gonna do anything either. hands Hurley his knife. LOCKE: You have my word. HURLEY: Okay guys, come on out. Sun and Jack arrive. Sun looks around for Jin, but does not see him. LOCKE: Hello, Jack. notices Locke and the two share a long moment of eye contact. ---- sideways - Locke is crossing the road in his wheelchair, Desmond waits in his parked car. Ben knocks on the car window. BEN: Hello there. You wating for someone in particular? DESMOND: Excuse me? BEN: Well, I noticed you've been parked here a while watching the kids, and well, it is a school. Do you have a child who goes here? DESMOND: No. No. I was um, uh, I just moved to the neighborhood, and um, and, uh, I'm looking for a school for my son. BEN: What's your son's name? DESMOND: Charlie. BEN: Well, as a teacher here I can vouch for it completely. It's a wonderful school. DESMOND: That's great to hear, thanks. Well, it was nice talking to you. BEN: Have a good day. starts his car and accelerates into Locke, who bounces over roof and onto the road. Ben rushes towards Locke. BEN: Call 911, do it now! Mr. Locke? Oh, my God. Don't, don't move. We're gonna get you to the hospital. Mr. Locke? Mr. Locke? Can you hear me? Category:Season 6